


Let Us Dance Together

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Lightwood-Bane family dynamics, M/M, Malec, lightwood-bane family, malec dancing, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Nothing like the music of the night to lead their feet.





	Let Us Dance Together

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention that I love the Lightwood-Bane family and friends?
> 
> Word: Dance

The Lightwood-Bane family finished their dinner for the evening – macaroni and cheese. It was the family’s favorite - and the only thing they could cook without possibly burning down the entire apartment. The Loss family had joined them as well, as Madzie had been bothering Catarina for weeks about a sleepover at her uncle’s place.

They were all gathered in the living room now, drinks in hand and soft music in the air, while they all watched Madzie perform some small spells she had learned. She made small fireworks go off, then made flowers appear and bloom around them. Max giggled at the private show and tried to do the same, only making small blue lights appear on his fingertips.

Magnus sat in Alec’s lap, holding his hands in his as he massaged his fingers. “This is nice,” he thought aloud.

Both Alec and Catarina made a low noise of approval. These were the nights that made Magnus happy to have his family, his friends, his life.

“Dance with me.”

“What?” Alec chuckled.

“Dance with me.”

“I don’t – I can’t – Okay.”

Magnus loosed a soft chuckle and pulled the two of them to their feet. They stood toe to toe, nearly pressing their chests flat together. They swayed and danced to the soft notes that filled the -room. Everything else fell away and it was just the two of them. Together.

Lyrics came wafting into the room, and Magnus came to realize that it was his dear friend singing. He had almost forgotten the sound of her voice. It had been decades…

_“Go away, go away jealous ones,”_ Magnus repeated as the finale echo of the woman’s voice faded, “ _let us dance together.”_ They allowed the silence to fill the air as they rocked to the phantom music playing within their own hearts.

Alec squeezed Magnus’ hip. “Let’s make it clear that you’re the only one I’ll ever dance with – no offense, Cat.”

The blue woman held up her hands. “I’ve got my own two left feet, so none taken.”

Alec laughed, and Magnus joined in. Alec rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder, the weight familiar and welcome. “I will always dance with you, Magnus. Always.”

“I’ll remind you of that when I take you to Salsa Saturdays.”

Alec froze. “You wouldn’t.”

Magnus laughed, the sweet noise filling the air.

_“What do you mean Salsa Saturdays – stop laughing, this is serious – Magnus – I can’t go back there. That woman will grab my butt again – how are you laughing – this – Magnus. Please –”_ Alec repeated his question over and over, but Magnus wouldn’t tell him anything nor allow the man to change their plans for the remainder of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
